


Manifesting It, If You Will

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Fic, Gulf makes bad jokes, Gulf thinks that if you believe hard enough anything is possible, Honestly I sat down and this appeared, I liked writing it though, It's mostly just them having sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, alphamew, he's only partially wrong, i don't know what it is, mentions of birth control and surpressants, omegagulf, then some plot at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: MewGulf ABO where Gulf thinks that is you have enough belief anything is possible... sort of.Excerpt:Gulf stretches to kick at Mew's chair, his toes flopping against the seat as he whines. "Fix it.""Fix what sweetie," Mew asks and Gulf is beginning to wonder just how many steps are in his routine, more than 8 so far. That's way too many. Instead of answering the flops back on the bed, kicking off his shorts,-making sure to fling them at Mews back- before stroking his semi-erect dick. He lets out a whine. Then another, louder and sluttier whine when he gets no response."Phi.." Gulf drawls softly, his fingers rubbing against his slick hole. "I have ever told you how... attractive your back is."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Manifesting It, If You Will

Gulf bounces in Mew's lap, his thighs shaking as big hands cupped his sweat-slick skin.

“Fuck fuck fuck hnn.” Mew's lips trailed over his neck, nipping at his bonding mark. It was only a few months old (Gulf can still feel the phantom pain from the days after when Mew nips it just right). Marking each other had been something they had put off for a long time because of work (per Mew's request because he worries too much). Mew was constantly nipping and sucking on the spot keeping it a light pink purple mark. Something that Gulf loved but he knew was a hassle for his make up artists.

Mew's hands slide their way up his back to grip his shoulders forcing him down harder and harder.

“I can’t... ahh.” Gulf eye rolls as his head tips back. 

“I’m almost there.” Mew words are gritted out through clenched teeth as he slammed up.

“I ... ahh.. please. Alpha.” 

“Ok baby, cum for me.” Gulf wraps his arms around Mew's neck, hips moving fervently, dick rubbing against Mew’s tight abdomen until it’s enough to set him over, spilling with spurts over Mew's torso. Mew's hips and hands keep the pace until Gulf feels the warmth fill up inside him. He gives a shuttered sigh as Mew kisses his mark.

“You came inside me,” Gulf says breathlessly.

“You attacked me when I stepped out of the shower,” Mew comments back loosely, hands rubbing over Gulf back. 

“Yeah... but you came inside me.” Gulf pouted, he gently bites Mew's mark in punishment. 

Mew tilts his head with a pleasant hum, seemingly unbothered. “Want me to pull out.” He says vaguely like he’s on the verge of sleep.

“Too late now,” Gulf grumbles but tightens his grip on Mew when the other starts to move. “Stop moving.”

“We need to clean up.”

“We can stay like this.”

Mew sighs, it’s not annoyance because Gulf knows Mew enjoys this too but it’s more so because Mew is tired and Gulf knows he wants to sleep. It’s a conflicted sigh. Gulf huffs before wiggling out of Mew's lap. “Fine,” he says a bit huffy, “Let’s go shower.”

Mew lets himself be dragged back into the shower, a place he left not 30 minutes before. Mew rubbed idly at Gulf's soapy skin as the other does most of the cleaning between them. 

“Your heats coming up soon,” Mew says between a yawn. Gulf hums in affirmative. “I’ll get the time off to be with you-“ he pauses for another yawn and Gulf gives him a soapy kiss. “Unless you're going to take suppressant.”

Gulf shrugs as he dries them off. “Not sure yet I don’t think it’s till next month... maybe. “ he shrugs again.

“I’ll check the calendar,” Mew grumbles. Gulf sends him a knowing smile.

“See this is why I never worry, You always know.” Gulf wraps him up in a towel and Mew tugs him closer as he waits for his hair to get done being dried. 

“One of us needs to know. What happens if you had something big planned that you couldn’t get out of? You'd have to know when to start taking suppressant to avoid it being a bother.”

“You’ll be there to get me out of them, my big CEO alpha.” Gulf pushes him towards the room once he deems him dry enough. Mew doesn’t bother with clothes as he flops onto the bed. 

“I regret this role,” Mew says sounding more teasing than serious.

“I doubt that.” Gulf flops on the bed next to Mew hard enough to cause the other to bounce a bit. Mew grumbles waving his hand in gentle swatting motions before pulling Gulf closer. “You love taking care of me.”

Mew rolls to turn off the lamp before circling back around Gulf, nose buried in his nape. “Stop bragging,” Mew grumbles.

Gulf had almost drifted to sleep when Mew jerked, pushing up on his elbow, hair a bit wild from the quick movement. “Have you been taking birth control?”

Gulf pulls Mew back down, “Yeah of course.”

Mew makes a disbelieving noise. “Are you sure because I feel like I noticed the other day you were behind...”

Gulf shrugs, “We’ll check tomorrow.” Mew doesn't say anything but Gulf can feel the apprehension in Mews stiff arms until he falls asleep.

When the next day rolled around and Gulf wandered into the kitchen alone and pouty because it was early (too early in his opinion but he had to work) before he spotted the post it on the fridge. ' _Take your birth control! you're behind_ ' with a tiny sun as the signature and a heart next to that. Gulf taps the post-it before grabbing some water. He needed to remember to do that before he leaves.

He had not remembered to take it before he left. Or the next couple of days and the only reason he knew was that Mew was currently glaring at him with the air of condensation.

"Gulf," He says and Gulf feels himself bristle at the tone. "You're like two weeks behind on this. We talked about it. We can't-" Mew cuts himself off with an exhale before he starts at a much softer tone. "Why haven't you been taking them?"

Gulf shrugs. "I forgot." Mew sends him a glare. "You're taking yours so it's fine. Why are you making this out to be a big deal?"

"A big deal, Gulf..." Mew sets down the pill, he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Ok, yeah"

"Mew..." Gulf trails off as he watches Mew walk away.

Later that night Gulf pushes into Mew's space as the other tries to ignore him. It's hard to do when they live and sleep together but Mew tries.

"I don't know how you expect to sleep without me." Gulf maneuvers Mew's arms around him, the older male just watches. "Phi stop being a grumpy alpha, I'll take my medicine every day and won't forget it."

"Thank you," Mew says softly but still doesn't move to hold Gulf. The disappointment. Gulf hates grumpy Mew because grumpy Mew doesn't cuddle.

"Seriously" Gulf bites his neck, making sure to give it a hard suck as he pulled away with a pop. Mew pinches the skin on his side. "Why are you still grumpy?"

"I don't want anything ... unaccounted for to happen to you."

"I'm not going to get pregnant. Stop worrying."

"If you do?" Mew's arms curl around Gulf, pressing his face in Gulf's neck smelling the soft baby powder scent.

"If I do?" Gulf asks aghast. "I won't."

"That's not how it works."

Gulf covers Mew's mouth with his hand giving a soft hushing sound. "That's exactly how it works. Just like in acting. Pretend until it's truth."

That seemed to be the end of that conversation, at least for Gulf. 

Gulf continued to (try) and take his pills every day, most days facilitated by Mew. It wasn't till about a month and a half later when Mew noticed something. Gulf groaned as he sat up in bed, Mew was gathering his things to head out for work. 

"What's wrong baby?" Mew asks, checking Gulf's forehead for a fever. Gulf shakes the handoff then covers his mouth for a moment. 

"I'm just feeling.... off."

Mew leans in to kiss his forehead. "Do you want me to call P'Best and have him cancel your schedule today?"

Gulf pouts pulling Mew into his arms, "No. Not unless you're staying in with me."

"I can't baby," Mew says softly, running his hands through Gulf's hair. "I'm working with a new trainee today and I want to get a better gauge of his talent before the company makes any final decisions."

Gulf nods but doesn't let go he just buries his face in Mew's neck, taking a long slow sniff. "I love the way you smell." Gulf can hear the change in his voice, deep and more sultry. Mew hears it too because he pries Gulf arms from around his neck before Gulf can get another sniff.

"Don't tempt me." Mew kisses his cheek and Gulf can see he's holding his breath. Gulf pouts. "I have to go."

Gulf just nods and watches him leave the room. The room that they both can smell the steady growing arousal that's now tinged with sadness. Mew visibly holding his breath and Gulf tries to push his scent out further just in spite of the denial. 

* * *

The weird feeling doesn't go away for the next couple of days and Gulf can feel Mew's eyes on him all the time. Normally he would love the feeling. Usually knowing his mate was looking only at him sent a weird sense of pride through but now it felt... like a violation of his privacy. Why was he looking at him? Like Mew was looking for something that Gulf wasn't aware of.

He asks Mew a few times about it but Mew waves it off as if he's not secretly watching Gulf every move. Which he totally is. Gulf knows he is. For a few days, he thought maybe it was because his heat was coming but Gulf didn't feel any of the normal symptoms, and then the time past for when Mew said his might happen and instead of wondering why it never happened he took it as a blessing that he didn't have to deal with it.

* * *

"Ow," Gulf pouted as he rubbed the area next to his bonding mark that Mild flicked. "Why?"

"Why is it so pink? It should have settled in by now." He waves vaguely to his neck where his mark lay, it healed to look like a scar, only slightly darker skin color than the rest of him.

Gulf shrugs, thinking of last night when they were snuggling watching a movie and Mew's lips nibbled softly at the area as he scented him. "Maybe because my mate loves me ah-" Gulf dodges a hairbrush. "Kidding."

"You better be."

"I am." Gulf situates himself back in the chair, "I like when Mew feels possessive over me...."

Mild rolls his eyes but doesn't comment as they start working on his hair to get him ready for the event coming up. Gulf lets his fingers trail over the mark, he can see from the reflection of the mirror the light pink tinge to it. He feels a little bit of pride at it then the immediate arousal. Images of Mew playing in his head. Mew rutting against him. Mew's hands on him. Mew sucking on his neck. Fuck, now he was horny. He quickly grabs a scent neutralizer patch from his bag and slaps it on over his scent gland hoping it would ward off the smell of his arousal. Mild sends him a look so he also puts on some neutralizing cologne as well, just in case.

It does the trick for the majority of the event until Mild makes a joke about Mew and all the forgotten thoughts from earlier come flooding back and it takes everything in him to continue through the last few minutes like normal before he's rushing to the car to leave. The mere thought of Mew had him rock hard. What the hell? was it his heat? it didn't feel like it.

Gulf's knee bounces incessantly against the floorboard of the car. He blatantly ignores the stare from P'Best as he watches the buildings fly past, getting closer and closer to one in particular.

"You did good today," P'Best says when they finally pull to a stop in front of his shared condo. "Don't forget about your -"

Gulf doesn't listen as he hastily gets out of the car. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He waves dashing into the building. He can hear himself mumbling under his breath but doesn't care enough to stop it until a person gets onto the elevator with him and sends him a stare. He can hear the person sniffing and absently covers his scent gland with his hand, sending them a small awkward half-smile as he bounces impatiently in his stance until the door to his floor opens and he flies out.

He kicks off his shoes and slams the door as he stumbles inside. He throws off his shirt, the scent patch, and he's mid unbuttoned on his pants when Mew steps out from the hallway. He grabs the older by the face, smashing their lips together. It's hurried and messy and Gulf is pushing off Mews pants as he pushes him against the wall.

"Horny, I'm so fucking horny." He growls yanking Mews's dick out and giving it a few pumps. "I've been dripping for ... like hours-" He groans at the thought of how hard he's been just thinking about Mew. "- thinking about you filling me up. Fuck."

Mews lets out a loud possessive growl at the words and Gulf shudders at the sound before his back is slammed against the wall. It takes no time after that before he hears the familiar squelch sound. 

"Yes, P'Mew ahhh, Alpha. hnnn." He moans as Mew sinks in. Gulf lets his hands caress those tightened biceps as he watches the muscles flex under the skin. The veins in Mew's neck protruding as he pounds Gulf into the wall. He thinks about sinking his teeth into those meaty pecks but Mew jerks up into and his head hits the wall as it tips back. Mew's low groaning into his neck and fingers digging into his skin feel spur his arousal.

He's been so riled up that it doesn't take long until he's splattering between them, painting their chest in white. Mew takes a bit longer, he pulls out ignoring the loud protest from Gulf. His cum mixes with Gulfs between them.

"You pulled out." Gulf pouts as Mew set him back on the floor, legs wobbly as he legs his weight against Mew.

"You attacked me in the hallway," Mew comments plainly nosing behind Gulf ear before dropping a kiss.

"I like feeling you coat the inside of me with your man juice."

Mew pinched his side before pulling away. "Don't call it that."

"Nut butter?"

Mew pushes him towards the bathroom to get cleaned off. "Stop."

"Jelly Juice?"

"Call it one more weird name and your privileges will be revoked for a week."

Gulf debates this. Mew raises his brow as if daring him as he hands him a wipe to clean off his belly.

"You're delicious protein shake."

Mew sighs in exasperation. "I'm going to work on ... something in the other room. Anything at this point."

Gulf watches him go with a satisfied smile on his lips. He wonders how long Mew will hold up that end of the 'punishment'. He probably won't even last a day, def not a whole ass week.

Gulf had been right, Mew didn't last a week, He last few days until Gulf came home after a photo shoot with an alpha.

"It was for swimwear," Gulf says with a shrug pretending not to see the scowl on Mew's face at the thought of another alpha touching upon a half-naked omega. His half-naked omega.

"Go shower so we can eat." Mew's nose scrunches up pretending that he's not completely offended by the smell of another alpha on his mate.

"I want to eat first." Gulf pulls out the chair to the table and Mew sends him an unamused glare letting out a low sound of annoyance. "It's not that bad." He mutters back defiantly. taking a bite of the food. He can't really taste it nor is he really registering what it is as his eyes look over Mew's rigid posture.

"Are you really not going to shower first?" Mew's eyes flash as his alpha side tries to take over. His knuckles turning white as he tightens his fist, the veins in his neck bulging as he tries to remain in control. 

"Yeah, why not. It's not like I smell _that much_ like another alpha..." Gulf's thins his lips to try and prevent the smile from forming. He pokes at his food absently, raising a single brow.

Gulf hears the growl as Mew's hand is tugging him out of the seat and into the bathroom. He barely manages to finish kicking off his clothes before Mew is pushing him under the cold water.

"It's not warm yet." He whines, shivering and trying to move out from under the spray but Mew crowds him against him. Mew's hands already lathering soap over his skin. He winces at the rough treatment over his neck and mate mark but Mew drops a gentle kiss so juxtapose to the rough hands still scrubbing at him.

"Mine," Mew growls sometimes later when he deems Gulf washed enough that another scent is no longer there, dick rubbing between Gulf's cheeks. "Mine," he says again as he presses into Gulf, kissing his neck and washing Gulf in his scent.

Gulf gets a little drunk from the overwhelming amount of pheromones from his lover, head lulling to the side to give Mew more room. "Yours."

He pushes against the wall, rutting back against Mew. Mew's one of Mew's hands presses flat against his stomach, rubbing it with a growl as his other hand stocks Gulf dick. 

Mew groans into his neck as he comes inside him, water pelting down on them. Gulf splashing against the wall, watching as it gets washed away almost immediately as he pants. Mew's thumb rubs over the skin on his belly, holding him close. He turns to look over his shoulder at Mew whos peppering his neck with tiny kisses. 

"You know I'm always your."

Mew hums softly before kissing Gulf on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey kid" Gulf tilts his head but keeps his eyes focused on the game on his phone, his hair being tugged at the movement as the stylist tsks. Plus his tummy wasn't feeling too well this morning so he was keeping movement to a minimum. He wasn't feeling sick enough to call out so he was just hoping whatever he was feeling would pass. "Wasn't your heat supposed to happen?"

"My what..." Gulf looks up from his phone, the stylist tilting his head. "-heat?"

"Yeah, Mew gave me the estimated dates but it passed so I'm just checking to see, in case I need to clear your schedule for a few days."

Gulf frowns glancing at the calendar on his phone. It was already three weeks past the estimated dates that Mew had added to his calendar. "Don't think I'm getting it this time."

"Maybe Mew was off in his calculations." P'Best shrugs, patting his shoulder. "Just let me know."

"Yeah will do." Gulf tries to think about his last heat, It's every six months and he can't remember his last one but he's never been that great with dates. He does remember thinking about his suppressants, he had even put them next to his birth control at one point. and by he, he means Mew. Mew had put his suppressants next to his birth control with a firm looking and sharp tone telling him not to forget to take them.

When he makes it back to his condo later that night he checks his birth control and they're right next to them is a pack of suppressants. the unopened pack. Either Mew had been wrong on the dates or...... No. Can't be. He'd just have to recheck the dates. 

Or maybe he had and missed it...? No. Maybe? I couldn't be the other possibility. No, he wasn't even going to think about that. It wasn't the other possibility. He was enacting his 'fake it till it's true' mentality with all its unadulterated hope.

* * *

"P'Mew..." Gulf asks from his perch on the bed a few nights later. Mew having just gotten out of the shower, applying his nightly routine of serums and lotions. Trying to resist any possible signs of aging, Gulf chuckles knowing that Mew is going to make him start up a routine soon too. Gulf works in media so it might be smart. Mew gives him a hum of an acknowledgment as he massaged his face. 

Gulf's eyes travel down the back of Mew's neck, over the protruding shoulders, the shoulder blades flexing as he moved. Then down the long slender back.

"I can smell your arousal," Mew comments idly but doesn't stop his routine.

Gulf's train of thought pauses for a moment on the question he had meant to ask Mew, about his heat but it leaves him quickly when Mew turns to give him a questioning look.

"I'm wet for you," Gulf mutters knowing Mew heard it.

"You always are," Mew replies sounding a bit proud of himself.

Gulf stretches to kick at Mew's chair, his toes flopping against the seat as he whines. "Fix it."

"Fix what sweetie," Mew asks and Gulf is beginning to wonder just how many steps are in his routine, more than 8 so far. That's way too many. Instead of answering the flops back on the bed, kicking off his shorts,-making sure to fling them at Mews back- before stroking his semi-erect dick. He lets out a whine. Then another, louder and sluttier whine when he gets no response.

"Phi.." Gulf drawls softly, his fingers rubbing against his slick hole. "I have ever told you how... attractive your back is."

Mew snorts a small laugh. 

"And your arms," He lets out a loud moan slipping the tip of his finger inside him. Mew's back stiffens and Gulf pushes out his scent. He's no longer playing a game, he's getting that dick. "So big and strong."

Mew turns slowly, his nostrils flaring, eyes shining as his alpha peaks through. "Don't play."

Gulf slides his legs open. "So strong to protect me. My big bad alpha..." He trails his fingers down his thighs, Mew's eyes following for a second before snapping back to his face. "My big alpha with his big knot..."

Then Mews on him, Gulf can vaguely hear the clattering of bottles as Mew drops what he was doing before he's caging him in with those strong arms, pressing up against him, inside of him. There's no waiting or teasing as Mew rolls his hips, thrusting trying to find that perfect angle. Gulf has a feeling that Mews purposedly not touching in in retaliation from his teasing.

"Such a whore for my knot," Mew growls against his cheek as folds Gulf. "Always teasing me but just wait till I fill you up." Mew's hips snap roughly into him. All Gulf can do is let out little _ah ah ah_ moans at the force of each thrust. "You'll be so round and stuffed with my cum." 

"Please," Gulf cries, "Alpha."

Mew's palm over his stomach, his eyes shining from his alpha. "Gonna knot you and fill you so full."

Gulf lets himself fade into the pleasure, fingers digging into Mews back pulling him closer and closer as Mew pounds inside him. Then he feels the tightening inside his belly telling him he's about to cum and Mew's hands pull at him in such a way that he knows Mew is close. 

"Knot me, alpha." Gulf pulls him in for a searing kiss and Mew's body slows to a stop, chest panting. "Alpha?"

"I can't knot you tonight baby." Mew's eyes are now their normal caramel color, the shine from the alpha gone.

Gulf whines, heels digging into Mew's back, "Why not?"

"I'm not wearing a condom sweetie."

Gulf didn't care, he was too far gone to care. He wants to cum and he wants his alpha's knot, in that order. Right now. Gulf cups Mew's face, nipping at his lips. 

"Please alpha," He pleads voice dripping in honey, saccharinely sweet. "I'm your good boy. I just want your knot. Alpha's big knot."

Mew shakes his head, rolling his hips and Gulf can feel his resolve crumbling. He pushes out some pheromones, kisses his mate mark before pleading some more.

"It's just a knot alpha, please. I know you like it too," Gulf rolls his hips, "I feel so empty without your knot." 

Then with a guttural growl, Mew starts thrusting against with newfound vigor. It doesn't take long at all before Gulf feels Mews knot bulging at his hole, pressing into him more and more, begging to be sheathed until one hard thrust forces the knot inside. Gulf screams arching off the bed at the overstuffing feeling of the knot, pressing into Mew's chest as he feels the spray of cum inside him. Mew's hips give a short pumping thrust inside him, dick twitching, Mew bites at his mark and grabs Gulf's dick and within a few pumps, he's cumming between, walls twitching around Mews dick.

It takes a few minutes for them to calm down, Mew knot still prominently making its appearance. Mew's hand is caressing Gulf's belly absently as he nuzzles Gulf's neck.

"Hey, P'Mew?" Gulf asks, running his fingers through Mew's hair. His body feels stiff and full but he loves the pleasant feeling of being connected with his love. Feeling sedated by affection.

"Yes, _tue ang_." Mew kisses his cheek.

"When's my heat?" Mew freezes at the question before jerking. They both hiss as the knot pulls uncomfortably not quite ready to leave yet. "Stop moving." Gulf chastizes softly.

Mew's hands rub over his sides soothingly. "Sorry... sorry ... It's just...are you in it now?"

Gulf laughs. "We both know the answer to that." No. No, he wasn't.

Mew pushes up on his elbow to look at Gulf. "Yeah but that means-"

"We miss calculated or something." He says with a shrug, trying to pull Mew back down to his chest. Mew blinks at him, then his eyes shift around as he debates the validity of the statement.

"I don't know...." Mew's lips pout and Gulf can't resist leaning in for a quick kiss. "You've been horny lately."

"You've been hot lately." Gulf counters. "I think it's hot having a powerful CEO alpha to take care of me, mate me. Love me. Who wouldn't be horny thinking about- " Gulf runs his hand over Mew's jaw, thumbing at the swollen lips, "All of you looking like this?"

Mew locks his jaw as he shies away. "I still think it might be something else."

Gulf raises a brow at the implications. "Or it could be your hot."

"I know I am, that's not new but this..." Shifting with a hand motioning to their contacted parts, -"wanting to be knotted outside of heat is relatively new."

"We mated, I change my mind." Gulf kisses him again. "Do you not like knotting me?"

"Of course I do." He snaps then pouts, "Don't change the subject."

Gulf shifts, pulling Mew back to his chest as he threads his fingers through his alpha's hair.

"I'm going to look into it in the morning," Mew mutters into his neck.

"This is why you're my alpha." He squeezes down on Mew's dick and Mew nips his neck in return. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

It's a few days later when they're in the home good store looking for an extra blanket when Mew thinks that he might know exactly what's different about Gulf. He's been thinking it for a little while now but it's been a passing thought. He's pretty sure he knows what it is but he needs a little bit more information just to be sure.

Gulf had tugged Mew to wrap his arms around him from behind as they peered through the selections. Which was...odd. Mew didn't mind but it wasn't often the Gulf initiated touch like this in public. 

"Everything ok tue-ang?" Mew aks softly. Mew's hands rubbed at his belly, tapping softly to a beat in his head as Gulf holds up two blankets. Gulf hums a yes and Mew motions to one vaguely with his free hand.

Gulf felt different lately, more specifically his belly felt different. Mew's hand tucks under Gulf's shirt palming the heated skin. It definitely felt different. More taunt maybe. Was Gulf working out? No, he would have mentioned it if he was. What was it? was it...?

"Ok, this one?" Gulf holds up a thick tan blanket. Mew agrees absently, hands still splayed over Gulf's belly. He doesn't let go of Gulf as they make their way out of the store, Mew notices a few extra pillows being thrown into the cart along the way but doesn't comment until they make it out to the car.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Mew asks again when Gulf is all buckled up safely beside him with their new stuff in the back seat.

"Yeah?" Gulf gives him a strange look. "Why?"

Mew glances to the backseat, he can see five pillows and three new blankets from this angle. "It's just ... you know .. pillows?"

Gulf glances back before shrugging. "Pillows." He states like an actual answer. Mew motions to the pillows again and Gulf sends him another questioning yet concerned look.

"Is there something wrong with the pillows?"

Mew shakes his head, there wasn't anything wrong with the pillows but it seems Gulf wasn't getting the implications on why he wanted the pillows in the first place. He reaches over and laces their fingers together as he heads back home. 

Mew hauls it all back inside as Gulf trails behind him. Taking the stuff from him to wash them as soon as their in their apartment. Gulf humming happily and Mew smells something different in the air.

Later that night when they're getting ready for bed Mew notices that all the new pillows ended up on the bed. It's the first time since they got together that Mew actually wishes they had a spare room.

"Don't you think we have enough pillows baby?" He comments as he watches Gulf arrange them. 

"We do now." He smiles before going to grab the new blankets next. They are both well aware that they don't need any more blankets on their bed as they both are hot sleepers. So why the blankets? Mew sighs, before sniffing the air again. It's that something new smell again, it's something ... creamy. He thinks back to Gulf commenting about his missing heat and how he had missed some of his pills. 

Then it clicks in Mew's head, he knows what it is. He's 100% sure what it is too. He pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mew blinks open his eyes and Gulf is all cuddled up looking soft and cute, in the middle of blankets and pillows that look too hot already. He can almost feel himself sweating under the heat of all of them. But he can't stop the coo he makes as he crawls into bed with his love because Gulf is just so adorable.

"How are you feeling?" Mew tucks a soft lock of hair behind Gulf's ear, kissing his forehead. Gulf face gets a pleasant blush as his cheeks bunch up in a smile.

"I'm feeling great." Gulf wiggles his hand out of the blankets to pinch Mew's cheek. "Why do you keep asking?"

Mew can't help but steal a kiss as he debates hinting at his thoughts but it's best to be straightforward with Gulf. "I think you might be pregnant and nesting."

"No." Gulf responds instantly. 

"Gulf you can't just say no," Mew says trying to hold back the laugh. 

Gulf glares at him seriously. "Yes, I can just say no." He's all pouty and defiant now. "Because No. I'm not. I'm willing it to be the truth. Manifesting it if you will"

"That's not how this works." Mew brushes his fingers through Gulf hair, trying to be gentle with his words. "Why else would you need all these blankets and pillows on our bed?"

"To make it more comfy for us. It's a nest-" Gulf mouth snaps shut and his eyes go all wide as he realizes what he was saying.

"Yeah, a very good nest," Mew says truthfully. Albeit a hot nest, he thinks.

"It's not, I was just-" He's eyebrows pull together as he looks pitifully up at Mew, his cheeks squishing together as he sinks further into the blankets.

"I'll schedule a doctor's appointment for you, we can just double check and see."

Mew waits for any form of denial but Gulf just stares up at him with big eyes. He turns off the light in the room before crawling under the covers, pulling Gulf to his chest. The heat from all the extra blankets immediately making it feel like a sauna but he ignores it the best he can as Gulf snuggles closer to him dejectedly.

"What happens if I am?" Gulf asks softly, he leans down to kiss his nose.

"We'll figure it out when we find out."

Gulf is sitting on the table, still grumbling about having to pee into a cup, the paper crinkling underneath him as the doctor walks into the room. "Mr. Traipipattanapong?"

"Yes?" Gulf sits up straighter at his name. Mew rubs his back softly from beside him but it doesn't make him feel better. Somehow it makes him more nervous. His feet tap together as he waits.

"Good news" Gulf holds his breath. "The results are back and you are indeed pregnant."

"What." He gasps out. He doesn't even realize it slightly panicked until Mew's hand messages the back of his neck.

The doctor smiles, double-checking her information, she's too perky for how panic Gulf feels. "Yeah, right here. Looks to be about 8 weeks too. Congratulations."

"Told you that you couldn't 'will it to not be'." Gulf hits Mew in the stomach for that comment. Mew huffs out at the hit but softens when he sees the scared look in Gulf's eyes as the weight of the new information sinks in. 

"I'm pregnant." He says solemnly.

"Yeah." Mew cups a hand over his belly, rubbing it gently.

Gulf is quiet the rest of the visit and doesn't say anything until they're back in their condo. Mew nudges him to the couch as he pulls off Gulf shoes.

"We should start looking for a new place with a second room."

"Second room?" Gulf gulps, he looks back down to his belly. "Because I'm pregnant." Then the tears are falling down his cheeks, big fat wet ones as he sobs. Mew quickly gathers him up in his arms, rocking him back and forth. Mew is overwhelmed with the information as well but he wants to be strong for Gulf.

"I don't want to be pregnant." Gulf cries into his shoulder. Mew doesn't say anything as he continues to cradle Gulf, rubbing his back until he stops crying. Once the sobs turn into hiccups Mew pulls away to wipe at the tears from his cheeks. He drops a few kisses until Gulf's breathing settles into something calm.

"How do you want me to make it better for you?" Mew could feel the boy still trembling slightly in his arms. 

"I don't want it. Don't want to be.. pregnant."

"Ok... What do you want?"

"Sex," Gulf says wetly with pout lips. Mew laughs, it's loud and boisterous and he tightens his hold on Gulf. "Stop laughing this is serious."

"I know, sorry." Mew rains kisses over his wet cheeks until all the hard features of Gulf's face soften into a soft smile. "We'll get to the sex part, what about the baby?"

Gulf sniffles, "I don't know. I need more time to process it. Ask me again after I've slept. I'll have an answer for you then."

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205873)  
> Be aware, It's angsty....
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanasprout)


End file.
